


Dasawarsa

by Imorz



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Flash Fic, Flashbacks, M/M, Meet Again, Mentioned Lai Guanlin, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 16:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imorz/pseuds/Imorz
Summary: Lembar album dibalik. Daniel menemukan foto berumur sepuluh tahun.





	Dasawarsa

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna One sepenuhnya adalah kepunyaan YMC Entertainment. Kang Daniel dan Bae Jinyoung milik Tuhan YME dan masing-masing berada di agensi MMO Entertainment dan C9 Entertainment. Fiksi ini diperuntukkan hanya untuk kesenangan batin. Tidak ada keuntungan material diperoleh.

 

 

Jinyoung menemukan Daniel duduk diam di depan akuarium. Pada pangkuannya teronggok sebuah album foto, ukurannya cukup besar jika dibandingkan dengan telapak tangan.

“Daniel?”

Lelaki itu menoleh dengan senyum. “Hmm?”

“Kenapa termenung?”

Gestur tangannya meminta Jinyoung mendekat. Ia mulai membuka album. Lembar demi lembar dibalik. Daniel berhenti dan menunjuk sebuah foto.

“Ini kita, sepuluh tahun yang lalu.”

Ah, foto itu.

Yang Jinyoung lihat adalah panorama langit senja dan dua pemuda berpeluk. Ia ingat kenangan yang terjadi saat itu. Perayaan kelulusan dan Daniel yang memutuskan untuk melanjutkan pendidikan di ibu kota. Itu adalah foto perpisahan.

“Siapa yang tahu ternyata kita dipertemukan kembali, Jinyoung.”

Guanlin lah yang memegang kamera. Adik kelas yang selalu mengikuti Daniel kemana pun. Alasannya sederhana. Ia ingin popularitas Daniel menular padanya, padahal ia tidak kalah terkenal di zamannya.

Isakannya adalah yang paling nyaring. Berkali-kali meminta Daniel memikirkan keputusannya kembali, tapi Daniel sudah membulatkan ingin.

Jinyoung satu-satunya yang terdiam. Ia memilih merengkuh, tidak dapat mengucapkan apa pun; bibirnya kelu. Lalu, suara kamera terdengar. Guanlin menurunkan kameranya dan tersenyum. Kalau kalian memang bertakdir, mau sejauh apa pun, pasti akan kembali lagi, katanya.

Guanlin benar.

“Kebetulan sekali kita mendapatkan tempat duduk bersampingan di teater waktu itu.”

“Aku rasa itu bukan kebetulan, Jinyoung. Kau dan aku memang sudah diarahkan. Setahun yang lalu, memang sudah saatnya kita bertemu lagi.”

Foto itu sudah tertinggal selama sepuluh tahun. Namun kenangannya begitu kuat merasuk. Jinyoung menutup album, tangannya terjulur memeluk dari belakang.

“Sayang sekali, tidak ada yang memotret kita lagi.”

Garis bibir Daniel melengkung manis. Ia membelai tangan yang memeluknya. Berbalik, mencium, mencium, lalu memeluk lagi.

Sepuluh tahun; bahkan sebelum itu, Daniel dan Jinyoung memang sudah digariskan bersama di atas kertas suci.

 

 


End file.
